Aragorn's Sister: The Two Towers part II of III
by RuthlessRaynestorm
Summary: Pretty much the same as last time. Only difference is that it is the second one not the first. Again rated for potty mouth and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lizziecats: For the amazing review that left me warm and fuzzy through today… five days later according to my email, I thank you. It's been around a year I think since the first one and I now introduce the second one. Hope it holds a fraction of a flame to the first, enough of my babble and onto chapter 1.**_

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own it I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames.**

Chapter 1

Agarchara's PoV

Surprisingly my white clothes were still white, though with the cloak around me maybe it wasn't surprising. My hair was plaited back. Aragorn was lying on the ground with his ear to it, listening for the Uruks. He jumped to his feet with irritation written across his face.

"Their pace has quickened." He told us. My thoughts raced a mile a minute before stopping abruptly.

"They must have caught our scent." I responded. Agitation lined my face. I couldn't believe we were so careless.

"Hurry," he called back at Legolas and Gimli. Legolas paused to call back at Gimli.

"Come on, Gimli," he attempted to hurry him.

"Three day's and night's pursuit... no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli complained. I rolled my eyes moving in sync with Aragorn as per usual. The four of us ran across grass plains before entering a valley. I stopped Legolas and Aragorn passed me. I noticed something shine. In my palm was one of the brooches.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," I told them. Legolas looked at me with a glimmer of hope, instinct wanted to crush it and smear it across the grass but I didn't have the heart.

"They may yet be alive." He stated with that hope, again I wanted him to stop having it because it was more dangerous than all the Uruks put together.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come," Aragorn had investigated their tracks. I noticed Gimli stumble and roll behind us but wouldn't dare delay our progress further.

"Come Gimli, we are gaining on them." Legolas told him but continued without him. We made sure that he didn't fall too far behind but couldn't delay.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances," I heard Gimli say. We went over a hill and paused to gaze across the plains.

"Rohan," Aragorn stated.

"Home of the horse-lords," we stated in sync. We could feel something wrong.

"There's something strange at work here, some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn told us. Legolas scanned the landscape before us.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" I asked him. We waited silently as he looked closer.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard." Legolas claimed.

"Saruman," Aragorn stated. We gave each other looks and ran after them again. As we continue to gain on them Gimli spoke.

"Keep breathing, that's the key! Breathe! Hooh," He was keeping up pretty well.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas told us. I nodded agreeing silently as per usual. We kept running through the night and stopped only for a few short minutes to gain our breath and eat.

It was dawn and Legolas acknowledged what Aragorn and I noticed. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." Legolas mentioned. My head flew up as I heard what had to be horses. We hid in the only place we were capable of behind large rocks. A large cavalry rode past us. Aragorn removed himself from hiding as they passed, Legolas, Gimli and I were right behind him.

"Riders of Rohan," he called out to them.

"What news from the Mark?" We asked in unison. At a signal from the leader, the riders made a quick turn and headed towards us, encircling us. As they stopped, they pointed their spears at us. I rolled my eyes in irritation and casted a meaningful look at Aragorn.

"What business do an elf, a man, a woman, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The leader from before asked. I really hated when people called me out from the others. "Speak quickly," he demanded. I gave him a look of anger hoping beyond reason that he would be intimidated; I was after all armed to the teeth. He didn't look threatened.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli stated without hesitation. The leader got off his horse. I resisted placing a protective hand on Gimli's shoulder while Aragorn did.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He responded. Legolas and I had our bows out and pointed at him in seconds.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" we exclaimed in sync. Aragorn got between us and pushed our arms down with pointed looks.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Agarchara, daughter of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm." Aragorn stated before I had a chance to retort.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn and I responded my voice was slathered in enough fake sweetness to make one sick.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The leader removed his helmet, "not even his own kin." The spears withdrew. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company is those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." He shot Legolas a meaningful look of distrust. I refrained from stepping in front of him and returning the toxic look, "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He finished.

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn told him. I shot him a lethal look wanting to slap him.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." I rolled my eyes at the sadistic word before alarm set in.

"But there were two hobbits; did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked as he was too alarmed.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." I informed him.

"We left none alive." He responded. My expression had to have been one of horror. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He finished and pointed to smoke in the distance. Aragorn looked physically pained.

"Dead?" Gimli asked disbelieving. I looked to Legolas who wore a look of pain. The leader nodded.

"I am sorry." He stated. I bit my lip trying not to scream or cry. Legolas rested his hand on Gimli's shoulder. The leader whistled. "Hasufel, Arod," he called. He was handed the reins of two horses. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters." He nodded. "Farewell," he mounted his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north." They loped off away from us. We looked towards each other and the horses while they departed.

**(A/N: sorry it's so short that's pretty much all I have to say.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this anything recognizable belongs to the creators, producers, and author of Lord of the Rings. I do however own Agarchara; please do not use her without telling me. If I did own it I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for it, Agarchara would have been a character in the books, movies and videogames.**

Chapter 2

Agarchara's PoV

The four of us rode towards the carcasses. I was riding behind Aragorn while Gimli was behind Legolas. We arrived shortly. Gimli jumped down and went through the pile. I would have laughed at the Uruk head on a spear if I didn't fear for my companions' lives. Gimli pulled out a charred belt.

"It's one of their little belts." Gimli told us. Legolas bowed his head, closed his eyes and said something about finding peace in death using elvish. It was too much, my knees gave out. Before I hit the ground, Legolas caught me. Tears poured down my face as I clung to him. Aragorn screamed making me think one of the Uruks came alive and stabbed him before a thud indicating that he dropped to his knees. I pulled myself together long enough to know that he had kicked a helmet.

"We failed them." Gimli mourned. As I gained more control of myself, Aragorn looked away from Gimli. Tracks caught his attention.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other one." He must have noticed more. "They crawled." He followed the tracks with us right behind him. "Their hands were bound." He went a little farther on his knees following the tracks. "Their bonds were cut." He held up a broken rope. "They ran over here, and were followed." Aragorn got to his feet following the tracks easily. "The tracks lead away from the battle!" He exclaimed.

"Into Fangorn Forest," we realized sadly. The four of us looked up into a too dense forest.

"Fangorn, what madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked. I looked at him with a hard look.

"That I can't tell you, but I can tell all of you that I'm going in there with or without you to find them." I pushed past them and entered the forest without hesitation. I heard their steps behind me. I smiled softly but didn't turn around.

We got a couple miles into the dense forest. We stopped momentarily. Gimli tasted a dark liquid on a leaf then spat it out.

"Orc blood," he told us. I looked at him wondering why he felt the urge to taste it. I then wondered how he knew what orc blood tasted like before realizing that all together I really didn't want to know.

"These are some strange tracks." Aragorn stated. I wasn't bad at reading tracks but I wasn't all that great at it.

"The air is so close here." Gimli commented.

"This forest is old, very old, full of memory," he paused, "and anger." I didn't want to think about why it was angry. Bass voices could be heard from the trees. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas stressed.

"Gimli," I scolded.

"Huh?" he looked at me confused. I made a lowering motion with my hands.

"Lower your ax," I told him.

"Oh," he exclaimed listening to me.

"They have feelings, my friend. The elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas stated. I smiled he seemed relaxed.

"Talking trees, what do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli asked. Legolas called for Aragorn telling him that there was something out there. Aragorn asked him something causing Legolas' light blue eyes to dart to the right.

"The White Wizard approaches." He responded causing me to respond.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn spoke with me wrapping his hand around his sword. Gimli tightened his hold on a throwing ax while Legolas and I fingered the arrows that were notched. "We must be quick." We spoke. At once we turned to attack but were blinded by a bright light emitted from the wizard. Legolas and I's arrows were deflected along with Gimli's ax. Aragorn was forced to drop his sword as it apparently grew hot.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The wizard told us.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded to know.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" He asked.

"Who are you, show yourself?" I demanded, somehow I felt it could not be Saruman. The light dimmed revealing Gandalf. Legolas bowed with Gimli and I following. Aragorn was in total shock.

"It cannot be," he claimed.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas asked. I was blown away at Gandalf's response.

"I am Saruman or rather Saruman as he should have been." He told us.

"You fell," I stated standing.

"Through fire and water," he admitted. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time." I watched him as he was obviously reliving it. "Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." I didn't have word for that.

"Gandalf," Aragorn drew his attention.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey that was my name," I smiled in surprise.

"Gandalf," Gimli cried obviously happy he was alive. Gimli and Legolas stood slightly behind Aragorn and I.

"I am Gandalf the White." He told us. "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

We walked through the forest until arriving back where we left our horses. Aragorn led one while Legolas led the other. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." I blinked in surprise.

"Edoras? That is no short distance." Gimli exclaimed. I remembered what the horsemen had said.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn informed him.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested…" the trees rumbled in irritation. "I mean charming, quite charming forest." He quickly changed his tune.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." I looked at Gandalf in confusion. He was talking in riddles again, Aragorn decided to tell him as such.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn stated. Gandalf hummed in encouragement. "You still speak in riddles." He told him. They laughed.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf assisted in our knowledge.

"Strong? Oh, that's good." Gimli stated.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf scolded.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." He retorted.

Having exited the forest Gandalf released a piercing whistle causing me to wince and cover my ears. A white horse appeared from the plain. I watched it in awe as my hands dropped.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas claimed. The horse stopped in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax, he is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf responded. The five of us rode off across the plains.

**(A/N: 2 chapters in one day it's a sign of the apocalypse especially since it's been so long.)**


End file.
